


Fully Flawless Flirting

by Astralideas



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astralideas/pseuds/Astralideas
Summary: At a political ball an unsuspecting Philip Hamilton and Theodosia Burr Alston meet





	Fully Flawless Flirting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the poor souls like me who like philtheo not pheacker](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+poor+souls+like+me+who+like+philtheo+not+pheacker).



Theodosia sighed as she glanced around watching the various people dance and talk.The daughter of a popular senator and a popular presidential candidate did have some perks, thoughts of various times she had gotten her way through her father’s political power flashed through her mind, however at times it was extremely boring. Such as when she had to go to President Jefferson’s birthday party, although if anyone was honest with themselves they would say it was an extravagant political ball not a birthday party.

She blew a piece of hair out of her face as she watched a boy that looked around her age look at her and swaggered, yes, _swaggered _, over. He walked to the bar, leaned his elbow on it, and put his hand in his face.__

__“Nice to see someone your age here huh?” He said as he grinned “What’s a pretty girl doing by herself?”._ _

__Now that he was closer she could see him better she could see he was actually kinda cute. Dark brown curly hair, freckle filled face (seriously it was absolutely positively _filled _with freckles)and she had always like freckles, couple inches taller than her, altogether pretty cute.___ _

____“Gonna have to try a _little _harder than that mystery boy” She dryly replied. Still gonna have to make him work for it.___ _ _ _

______“¿Cuánto más difícil, mi amor?” He purred and leaned forward. Upon seeing her still bored expression he said “Not impressed?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No. No me impresionó, mi amor.” She said sarcastically. Can speak a language other than english, that’s a point to him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Et maintenant? J'aime le surnom, au fait.” He said and leaned forward again. If he did it again he was gonna fall she absently thought._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Encore pas, et je suppose que tu ne me diras pas ton nom?” Theodosia coyly said as she leaned back, maybe she could get him to fall over._ _ _ _ _ _

______“My name is Philip, and you are a very talented lad-” He started and fell forward. Probably tripped over his feet she mused._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Need help?” She looked down and held her hand out. He took it and after she had pulled him up, kissed it, and shook her hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Thanks, love.” He straightens up “It’s an absolute pleasure to meet a women such as yourself, you remind me of my aunt Angelica Schuyler!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Angelica Schuyler’s nephew? As far as he was aware Peggy Schuyler didn’t have any sons. So that must mean he was… dammit. She grimaced and asked “Philip Hamilton?”._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, why?” He asked then smirked and preened “Heard of me?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She politely smiled “I’m Theodosia Burr Alston,”. Oh well, he’ll probably lose interest knowing my father anyways._ _ _ _ _ _

______He drooped and looked at the ground before looking back at her “Well, that’s unfortunate... but! I’m sure your dad is a wonderful man or at least a sensible one”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Her mouth twisted into a small smile “You’re right about the second one, unless your father or the president is involved”._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hah!” He laughed “Same with my dad! Whenever he talks about your dad he’s all like-”._ _ _ _ _ _

______“-that bastard hamilton!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“-that fucking coward burr!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“-he thinks everybody cares about every single one of his opinions!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“-I can’t believe he goddamn refuses to talk about insert newest topic!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“-He always assumes he’s the smartest in the room!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“-I swear to god he has no opinions!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“-It’s a mystery how Washington ever appointed him Secretary of Treasury”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“-It’s a wonder he’s a senator let alone a prominent candidate for president!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“-Opinionless dick”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“-Arrogant asshole.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______They both keeled over laughing at how similar the rants they’d heard hundreds of times were. When they came up they were both smiling at each other. Theodosia perked up as she heard a song she liked and dragged Philip to the dancefloor._ _ _ _ _ _

______They slowly swayed as the song played, and when the lyrics started being sung ,she leans in close to his ear and softly sings along. Philip blushes and smiles._ _ _ _ _ _

______When the song fades out they walk over to where the food is and start talking about different topics, music, language, politics, and their respective fathers being the main topics. They talk for hours until the ball ends and they part ways to go home exchanging numbers in the hope of friendship and maybe something more._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
